Masato Mishima
|-|Masato Mishima= |-|Gryllus Worm= Summary Masato Mishima (三島 正人 Mishima Masato) was the aide of ZECT HQ's leader, Riku Kagami. Masato was also one of TheBee Zecter users to transform into Kamen Rider TheBee (仮面ライダーザビー Kamen Raidā ZaBī, Masked Rider TheBee)) temporarily after the defeat of Shun Kageyama. Later he was revealed as one of the true main antagonists of the series and used the form of Gryllus Worm (グリラスワーム Gurirasu Wāmu) in episode 48 of Kamen Rider Kabuto. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | Low 7-C, Likely High 6-B Name: Masato Mishima, Gryllus Worm Origin: Kamen Rider Kabuto Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Native Worm, ZECT leader. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master at H2H combat (Depite not being in the fighting department of ZECT, he has proven himself to be excellent in combat. He is able to jump incredibly high to catch the TheBee Zecter and use it to soundly defeat the Worm that even Shun, the primary user of TheBee, previously has trouble with, even without using the finishing attack. As the Gryllus Worm, Mishima is able to casually swat away the likes of Dark Kabuto and Gatack without difficulty. In fact, he can even overpower Hyper Kabuto and Gatack at the same time ), Electricity Manipulation (He had the ability to shoot electric tentacles from the protrusions on his shoulders. However, once Gatack destroyed his shoulder protrusions, he was severely weakened), Limited Shapeshifting (As a Worm, he can mimic a person appearance and even their memories and personalities, however, he can only do this once). Attack Potency: At least Athlete level (Should be comparable to other trained ZECT agents) | Small Town level, Likely Large Country level (Easily overpower Hyper Kabuto and Gatack at the same time. Stated that he is the strongest Native, making him above like Tsurugi Kamishiro) Speed: Peak Human movement speed | Sub-Relativistic (All Worm can travel at near-light speed, similiar to Rider Clock Up) Lifting Strength: Normal Human | Unknown Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Small Town Class, Likely Large Country Class Durability: At least Athlete level | Small Town level, Likely Large Country level (Kabuto's Maximum Hyper Typhoon fails to damage him) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with tentacles Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High (Was the leader of ZECT after he taken down the previous one. He is a master in combat, despite not being in the fighting department of ZECT and even suppress like Sou Yaguruma, Shun Kageyama and other ZECT agents). Weaknesses: His stingers on the back are powerful weapons, but they also the very same stingers are his vital weaknesses. When they are hit with enough force, such as with Gatack's caliburs, they render him weakened for a brief moment, and wide open to attacks. Note: All TheBee Henshin and Finisher Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Aliens Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Martial Artists Category:Electricity Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Kamen Rider Category:Characters